


Hale of an Ass

by ColetheWolf



Series: Smutty Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Barebacking, Derek Has a Nice Ass, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Somnophilia, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Derek has a big ass and loves the attention.





	Hale of an Ass

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble. I write them from time-to-time & post them @ halesparked.tumblr.com

Derek had the best damn ass out of all of the available men in Beacon Hills. That was a fact and Derek was more than aware of it. In fact, Derek frequently used his god-given asset in a teasingly manner, making it his daily mission to pretend as though he was completely oblivious to what he was actually packing in the back of his jeans. 

There were times that Derek was more of an actor than an alpha werewolf. Pack meetings at the loft were the ultimately stage performance. Derek would purposely drop something —a book, a pen, and slip of paper —it didn’t really matter. What mattered was how Derek made a show of bending down to pick up whatever he dropped, knowing full well that the waistband of his skintight jeans couldn’t stay above the globes of his ass when he bent over. 

Naturally, everybody looked. Everybody drooled. Some even took the moment to snap a couple photos with their phones. 

Derek’s ass was practically always hanging out of his jeans. He never wore a belt, which allowed for his jeans to occasionally slip down —much to the pleasure of those that were lucky enough to catch a peak. But what was even worse was the fact that Derek made a complete show of never wearing boxers. Derek didn’t even own a jockstrap. 

It saved him money, sure. And yet, that’s not why he did it. For starters, he loved the feeling of his bare ass against the coarse fabric of his jeans. And secondly, he loved keeping himself accessible to whatever or whoever decided to take the bait. Luckily enough for him, Derek never really had to go on for more than a couple days without somebody doing something to his ass. 

There was one time in particular during an exhausting night in the woods on the hunt for a feral omega. Derek accidentally tripped over a fallen tree branch and crashed down onto the muddy ground below. The intensity of the fall had landed him on his hands and knees and left his jeans tugged down below of the massive curve of his ass. 

But before Derek could even attempt to pick himself up off of the ground and recover from the embarrassment, there was the feeling of a thick cock slipping into his exposed hole. It was completely without warning, which caused Derek to grunt out in surprise. Upon looking over his shoulder to see who was hammering into his hole, Derek was shocked to find Scott’s lustful gaze staring back at him.

Derek just smirked and let Scott have his moment. After all, Scott was clearly starved for some action and Derek wasn’t about to say no to getting his prostate hammered into by Scott’s cock. 

But that wasn’t even the best experience. 

There was one time, in the middle of night when everything was silent, Derek was pulled out of his heavy slumber —flipped over onto his stomach —with the globes of his ass spread open. He could feel an unidentified intruder’s tongue lashing brutally against his sensitive hole. But upon further inspection and a quick sniff of analysis of the available scents in his room, Derek was pleased to find out that the intruder was none other than Stiles. 

Derek melted into the feeling of Stiles’ wild mouth passionately eating him out. For once, Derek was happy that Stiles was putting his mouth to better use than running it a mile per minute during pack meetings. Stiles’ lewd mouth work befuddled Derek’s brain, keeping him docile and unable to think clearly about what more he wanted Stiles to give him. 

But eventually, Derek found himself screaming out into the brick walls of his loft, unable to fully control himself under the unyielding stimulation from the city’s Sheriff’s wicked son. The tongue had long gone and fingers were shoved in —deep and brutally—without warning or concern. And Derek did nothing but bite down into his mattress whilst Stiles fingerfucked him for hours and hours into unconsciousness.


End file.
